The Phoenix Defenders
The Phoenix Defenders is an American animated television series produced by Cartoon Network Studios. It is a coming of age story of a team of superhuman teenagers who fights the forces of evil as well as dealing with their normal daily life issues. Tag line: Being a teen is hard, especially when you have superpowers and have to save the world from time to time. The Phoenix Defenders are no different from any other teenager. They just want to grow up, find their own way and be happy. Premise The series centers on the lives of fifteen teenaged members of a superhero team called The Phoenix Defenders who uses their extraordinary powers for good to protect the fictional metropolis of Goldmoor. The team deals with all manner of criminal activity and threats to the city of Goldmoor from time to time, and the series also explores what they do when they are not saving the world; like dealing with their own struggles with their adolescent issues. Characters Main Characters Lyn Kane/Cursechanter (voiced by Elizabeth Gillies): A 16 year old self proclaimed yet highly disciplined leader of The Phoenix Defenders and is Berna's redheaded older sister with a heroic reputation. Lyn is a natural born leader who is fiercely serious and stubborn and is willing to help people in need and won't stop at nothing to protect her family, friends and anyone in danger. She is shown to be emotionally unstable, often being crazy. She can easily manipulate and control a supernatural substance called mana from her aura to create numerous thing (energy blasts, shields, etc), she also has immense strength, the ability to emit a destructive scream, capable of transforming between her human and Andoite form, a talented gymnast and martial artist. She is a member of an extremely wealthy and powerful family who are close allies with the Wayne Family. Berna Kane/ManaStar (voiced by Ariel Winter): A 15 year old girl who can manipulate and control mana and is the younger sister of Lyn. She is portrayed as a high school outcast and gets bullied by her peers. Julie is shown to be very self conscious, sensitive, shy and insecure but is very stubborn. She is a coward, who would normally stays in the shadows while her friends fight against villains. However, as the series progressed, she became somewhat a confident, courageous and outspoken girl who's not afraid to defend what she believes in and is willing to try something to make things right. She is a member of an extremely wealthy and powerful family who lives in the richest part of Goldmoor and are close allies with the Wayne Family, whom they are distantly related to and is the goddaughter of Bruce Wayne. During her time outside her home, she is forced to go by the name Berna Kane, in order to not being any further shame to the family. Hermione Russo/Shield (voiced by Kate Micucci): A 16 year old super powered girl with elemental abilities to control, manipulate and reshape earthen materials, particularly soil, dirt, stone, concrete, and rock. She can be immature, simple minded, and eccentric, but is very friendly and can be serious if necessary. Though she is on good terms with Devanie, Hermione has strong romantic feelings for her in spite their different personalities. Skye Rowan/StormWind(voiced by Kaitlyn Alexander): A fun loving and caring but tomboyish 17 year old Canadian American who can control and manipulate weather and is Aeolus' older half sister. She is a girl who deliberately poses herself as a boy and because of her androgynous appearance, name, and innate inclination toward male behavior, many character speculates if she is a girl or a boy and is made fun of by some of her peers as a result. Her Phoenix Defender mask is light gray. Delphine Datura Isley/Thorn (voiced by Jennette McCurdy): A 16 year old former villain who is quite intelligent but is sassy and has a dry sense of humor. who has a strange connection with plants and has the ability to mentally control and animates all forms of plant life on a molecular level. This plant growth can occur in an instant, allowing her to use plants in the environment to attack or ensnare her opponents. Delphine is the biological daughter of Pamela Isley Poison Ivy as she is chemically made and injected into Ivy and is genetically identical to her. Mallory Black/Hex Storm (voiced by Brenda Song): A 14 year old gothic punk girl who is very agile and can use a form of black magic to bring misfortune upon others. Like Berna, she is considered a freak and outcast by most of her peers, due to her appearance and bad luck. She and Devanie are cousins and is mostly known for their on and off friend/enemy relationship and won't hesitate to put aside their differences to help each other when necessary. Tora Durand/Voltage (voiced by Lyndsy Fonseca): A 16 year old short tempered Portuguese American and is Lakewood High's class president. She has the ability to control and manipulate electromagnetism and has the ability to produce thunder. Prior to the events of the series, Tora was born to the late infamous psychiatrist Dr. Homer Durand and an unknown mother. At the time of her birth, Tora had activated her electrokinetic abilities but unfortunately, she had accidentally released some static which killed her mother by giving her a severe heart attack while giving birth to Tora. Tora's father hated her for the death of his wife and feared her because of her metahuman powers and decided to take his anger out on her with his tests. As time goes by, her powers has became very unstable, making it impossible for Tora to control. The only person who had treated her with love, kindness and respect at the time was her older brother whom she once had a close relationship with. Every member of her family blamed Tora for the accident and the authorities had made an agreement with her father, they allowed him to keep her for testing under the condition that she was not allowed out of the lab. She was kept in a glass room for a few years, until her father was murdered. Sera Hernandez/Hyrr (voiced by Becky G): A 15 year old Mexican American juvenile delinquent who is more of an uncharismatic antihero than she is as a superhero. She has an elemental ability to control, manipulate and reshape fire.. Sera is a grumpy, arrogant, abrasive, tomboyish, aloof, ill tempered, critical and selfish girl who is very cruel and dismissive towards everyone. She eventually became Berna's friendAs the series progresses, Sera's feelings towards Berna eventually improves causing her to become Berna's closest confidant and eventual love interest. Prior to the events of the series, she was born to a couple who decides to give her up for adoption because of her gender. Years later, she was raised in an orphanage but ran away when nobody wants to adopt her because of her temper issues and upfront attitude, independence and her hatred for girly things. A few years after Jackson's death, she met a boy named Peter Thorne but once kissing him, she accidentally released a fire burst from her body which it ended up burning Peter to death ,causing her to distance herself from everyone even more. Through her biological mother, she is a descendant from a bloodline of meta humans where the powers were only passed on to females and some males for the passed 2,000 years. Crispin Rivers/Snow King(voiced by David Mazouz ): A 13 year old boy who has the ability to manipulate and control ice and snow. Crispin is friendly and more of an open and gentle person but is really anti social, shy and quiet, but only speaks up when he needs to. Aeolus Rowan/Zephyr (voiced by Michael Cera): Skye's 15 year old younger half brother who is a very passionate and honest person and can manipulate and control winds. He has romantic feelings for Berna. Marina Sanders/Whirlpool (voiced by ): A sporty 17 year old girl who can use hydrokinesis, the ability to increase the local specific density of water and manipulate its shape. She is romantically interested in Ezekiel. Marina is revealed to be part atlantean as her deceased mother is the sister of the queen of Atlantis. Ezekiel Williams/Diamonate (voiced by ): A fun loving 17 year old jock who is able to manipulate diamonds out of his body. He is romantically attracted to Marina and is currently living with Trent. Jan, Devanie and Mallory. Prior to the events of the series, Ezekiel was originally from Baton Rogue, Louisiana and grew up from an upper class family. He was neglected and emotionally abused by his father who feared Ezekiel's powers but was treated nicely by his mother. Devanie Black/Oz (voiced by Isabelle Fuhrman): A 17 year old emo girl who is somewhat apathetic and levelheaded who is usually depicted with a stoic expression on her face. Devanie has a range of superpowers based upon her skills with telekinesis and psychokinesis, with her mind empowering her to manipulate and levitate objects. She and Mallory are cousins. Devanie is romantically attracted in Hermione as she is shown to be jealous when a random boy gets to close to Hermione. Saya Sato/Velocity (voiced by Kimiko Glenn): A 16 year old Japanese American who is capable of running at hypersonic speed. She is very spunky, bright and perky. She is later revealed to be a direct descendant of Samurai Jack as mentioned in one episode. Prior to the events of the series, Saya used to live in Metropolis when she was young because her parents were scientists who used to work for Project Cadmus before moving to Goldmoor where she soon started her superhero career as "Velocity". At the age of 2, she was in a lab accident, which granted her the ability to run at high speed but doesn't remember what happened or who was responsible for the accident. Her Phoenix Defender mask is yellow. Apollo McGuire/LightMan (voiced by Drake Bell ): the ditzy, laid back and good natured 17 year old scene kid and a member of The Phoenix Defenders who can manipulate and control light. He is very good friends with Ezekiel and is in a romantic relationship with Mallory. Apollo is served as the "butt monkey" of the series by everyone due to his inability to use his head. Recurring Characters Howard Cooper (voiced by Brad Garrett): Hermione's father who is a chief of police. Donovan Sanders (voiced by Kevin Hart): Marina's African American father who is Lakewood High's gym teacher. Beatrix Manchester (voiced by Colleen Villard):Lyn and Berna's 30 year old widowed mother who is a member of the Manchester family, a family of extremely wealthy socialites. She is also a billionaire industrialist who is the president of The Manchester Industries. She often appeared to have a calm, yet worried demeanor. She cares deeply about her daughters and their well being. Shirley Jonas voiced by Beatrix's mother and the maternal grandmother of Lyn and Berna. She is very domineering, controlling, demanding and manipulative individual who despises Manny for not being a biological member of the family and not being rich and her granddaughters Lyn and Berna because they are of half "commoner blood" and doesn't want her granddaughters to tell anyone about their family. She has a strained yet poor relationship with her granddaughters and Beatrix as she is more concerned with the reputation and wealth of the Manchester name than the people close to her as evidenced that she had forced her own granddaughters to change their last names in order to protect the family's reputation. Stan "Jan" McGuire (voiced by and Gigi Gorgeous as Jan): a 16 transgender boy. Dylan O'Brien Samantha Rowan and Hana (voiced by Grey Griffin and Alex Rice): Skye and Aeolus' lesbian mothers. Samantha is Skye and Aeolus' biological mother who had them with two different men back in Canada. She had Skye with a man who abandoned her after three months of pregnancy and later had Aeolus with another man who, unfortunately, ditched her for another woman after Aeolus was born. She is also Lakewood High's science teacher. Hana is Samantha's childhood friend and significant other, the mother of Melanie, and the Rowan siblings' second mother who is of Aboriginal Canadian descent. Manny Jonas (ne Tennyson) (voiced by Clifford Chapin): the late father of Lyn and Berna and the late husband of Beatrix who was killed in a car crash four years prior to the series. He was the third son of Max and Verdona Tennyson and was the uncle of Ben and Gwen Tennyson. Manny was a former criminal and has a rough history with Celia's mother, which later results in a deadly car crash with Berna inside, taking away her courage and hope and was replaced with fear and hopelessness, leaving her vulnerable to bullying. Melanie Cooper (voiced by Tanaya Beatty)- Skye and Aeolus' 23 year old stepsister and the daughter of Hana. Beau Smith (voiced by Luke Benward): The 18 year old leader of a group of hipsters and is later Delphine's love interest who has a strong dislike for cars. He is shown to have a liking for Doc Martens and his bike. Macy Conners (voiced by Pamela Adlon): an insensitive ringleader of a small clique of mean girls who continually teased, harassed and mercilessly bullied Berna because she was involved in the same car crash that killed Celia's mother and because of Manny's criminal past. Ashley (voiced by Stefanie Scott) a stuck up, snobby head of the cheerleader squad who has a possessive love for Aeolus and is constantly jealous of Berna's friendship with Aeolus. Deborah Malfoy (voiced by Emma Watson) Mallory's gothic friend and ex-girlfriend who is actually a vampire. She speaks in an upper middle class English accent. Mr.Tatum (voiced by Patrick Seitz)- a history teacher who is better suited as a drill sergeant than a teacher. Mr.Johnson (voiced by Matthew Mercer)- Lakewood High's administrator who has a strong respect for school authority, structure and discipline. Principal Williams (voiced by J.Michael Tatum)- the principal of Lakewood High. Mr. Flora (voiced by Johnny Galecki) Ezekiel's gay art teacher who has a crush on him. Evangeline Lee/Charm (voiced by Ahney Her)- Mallory's younger twin sister and Devanie's cousin who can use a form of white magic to bring good fortune upon others. Mr. Elliot (voiced by Tom Kenny)- the eccentric vice principal of Lakewood High who retains a calm and light hearted demeanor. Caden voiced by the leader of the geeks. Olivia (voiced by)The leader of the rainbow club. She strongly believes in equal rights voiced by Raven Symone) a member of the rainbow club and Olivia's girlfriend. Villains Mad Mod (voiced by Malcolm McDowell)- a psychedelic British villain with no superpowers but has the ability to produce illusions resulted in surreal 1960's styled landscapes. Celia (voiced by Kathleen Barr)- a close friend of Macy who was at first kind to Berna until Berna accidentally squirted mustard all over Celia's leather jacket that used to belong to her deceased mother and became very hostile towards Berna and seeks to avenge her mother's death by killing off Berna and later Lyn. The Phoenix Defenders: The Next Generations Characters Main Characters Fallon Salazar(voiced by Victoria Justice)- The current leader of the second generation Phoenix Defenders and the second oldest daughter of Lyn Manchester and Rex Salazar. She has the combined ability of manipulating mana and powered weapons and machines out of her body at will. Ombretta Black voiced by: the older twin sister of and the daughter of Hermione Russo and Devanie Black. She has the ability to manipulate shadows. She has romantic feelings for Fallon. Black voiced by :the younger twin sister of and the daughter of Hermione Russo and Devanie Black. the son of Tora and Virgil Hawkins. Recurring Characters Lyn Manchester (voiced by Erica Mendez) the former leader of the original Phoenix Defenders. After the 30 yeae time-skip, she is the wife of Rex Salazar. She is also the mother of Berna Manchester(voiced by Rachael MacFarlane) the former member of the original Phoenix Defenders. After the 30 year time-skip, she is shown to be married to both Aeolus and Sera and is the biological mother of Ro Rowan and Casey. Seraph Sera (voiced by) the former member of the original Phoenix Defenders. After the 30 year time-skip, she is married to Berna. Sera also appears to have matured almost completely as she is more calmer and has a less aggressive demeanor than in her teenage years, but won't hesitate to use aggression towards everyone. Hermione Russo voiced by Devanie Black voiced by Mallory Black voiced by Trent McGuire voiced by Ezekiel Sanders voiced by Crispin Rivers voiced by Aeolus Rowan voiced by Villains List of Episodes Season One Description: The first season focuses on the adventures of the main heroes protecting the city while dealing with adolescent issues. The first season mostly focuses on Berna's character development as she and her has The season also features an overarching storyline focused on a villain named Celia, a young girl who wants revenge on Berna and Berna's determination of bringing Celia back to her normal state. * Before the Nightmare: * School Dazed: are trying to survive their first day of school. * Phoenix Defenders to the Future: * The Rainbow Club: * The Bitter End: Tired of the Phoenix Defenders for protecting her from Celia, Berna decides to confront her alone, only to discover a startling origin story that will haunt her forever. * It's the Great Pumpkin, Phoenix Defenders!: * 2 Frenemies vs Detention: Mallory and Devanie had a hard time controlling their on and off rivalry which causes them to get detention. While serving detention, they must work together to escape from the clutched of Mad Mod himself. Season Two Description: has a storyline which is focused on Sera struggling to accept her friendship with Berna and her romantic feelings for her, which forced Berna to find out the truth behind Sera's behavior and actions. Prom Edition: It's time for the team's prom and everyone is getting ready. With some drama, romance and friendship, Can the Phoenix Defenders survive the ultimate high school experience: prom night? I Can't Believe It's Not Saturday Argument Can Cause Tears: Berna, Crispin, and Aeolus gets into a heated argument when Aeolus and Crispin told Berna that Sera is a bad influence for Berna while Berna stubbornly believes that she isn't. Jealous of Berna and Aeolus being close to each other, Katelyn takes matters into her own hands by threatening to kill Berna in front of the whole school unless Aeolus agrees to be her boyfriend. The Eye of the Hurricane Part 1: The Eye of the Hurricane Part 2: The Eye of the Hurricane Part 3: Once they finally reconcile, Berna then founds out the truth behind the reason of why Sera is so harsh towards people. The Eye of the Hurricane Part 4: Sera and Berna publicly announced their relationship to the Phoenix Defenders, who are shocked yet supportive upon hearing the news, Yet Aeolus became very depressed upon hearing the news and not everybody are not as accepting of a same sex relationship. Saving Private Zeta: Season 3: The Phoenix Defenders: The Next Generation Description: Set 30 years after season two, the third season focuses on the future children of the original phoenix defenders List of Shorts Emo vs. Goth: Devanie and Mallory are battling each other in a stereotypical yet comical way. The Wrath of the Snails: Charmcaster has the ability to control snails and use that power to attack Saya, only to have slower than expected results. That's Just Who I Am: Prior to the events of The Phoenix Defenders, Skye doesn't know who she is anymore. Radda, Do you speak it?: Samantha works as a customer service employee at Walmart and has trouble understanding what a customer is saying. Quotes * Skye Rowan:What? Can't a girl laugh? A girl can laugh, but you can't. * Wh-Why can i taste colors? Also why was i on the ground? Fallon Salazar:You were staring out into space for like seven minutes, we got kinda worried about you so i heroically volunteered to slap the sense back into you. There's nothing heroic about the damage you did to my face! *Saya Sato:Speaking from the girl who has the same superpowers as a carpet. So does that makes you Carpet Woman? Or maybe the Magic Carpet with legs? Tora Neal:Touche. was the name of a plane that crashed 8 years ago. It made the news around the world, I'm surprised you guys haven't heard of it. Over 500 people were killed in that acident; men, women, children, elderly copled, families and little babies. The passengers and crew were all dead before they even hit the ground. They had been electrocuted; the officials blamed it on faulty wires but that was never proven to be true. The reports said the images were too graphic and isturbing to share with the public. There was one reported survivor, an eight year old girl who came out of that accident without a scratch. Ain't that right Sparky? Trivia * The Phoenix Defenders is one of the very few animated shows to feature LGBTQ themes. * Despite it being a children's show, it has dealt with serious and dark themes such as homophobia, transphobia, bullying, incest and parental abandonment, and child abuse. Category:Animated Series Category:Cartoon Network shows Category:Teen sitcoms Category:TV Series Category:Superhero television series Category:Anime-influenced animation Category:Teen Drama